Périple inattendu
by NTACvic
Summary: Un simple café… et puis un homme en costume…
1. Chapter 1

-Titre : **PERIPLE INATTENDU**

-Résumé : Un simple café… et puis un homme en costume…

-Contexte d'écriture : Histoire écrite alors que je n'ai vu que la saison 1 et à peine entamé simultanément les 2 et 3. De ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il y a eu des nouveaux éléments depuis la saison 1, mais comme je ne les maîtrise pas, je ne les ai pas inclus.

Ceci est ma première fanfic sur POI. J'espère que le récit vous plaira.

BONNE LECTURE !

La file d'attente n'était pas très longue, comparée à certains autres jours. Nous étions quatre dans cette file à patienter devant le comptoir pour une boisson chaude ou une viennoiserie, voire les deux. L'homme qui me devançait paya son muffin et remercia la caissière avant de partir. Je pouvais maintenant avoir mon cappuccino. Je n'eus rien à dire à la serveuse car celle-ci savait déjà ce que je voulais. Avant de préparer ma commande, elle me demanda de mes nouvelles. Je lui répondis que j'avais passé un examen de milieu de semestre. Elle me souhaita de l'avoir réussi et s'en alla préparer mon cappuccino. Depuis un an que je venais ici, elle s'était habituée à ce que je commande un cappuccino tous les mercredis. Aujourd'hui, je lui indiquai que je souhaitais l'emporter dehors. J'appréciais beaucoup ce petit café, non seulement pour la qualité de ses produits, mais aussi pour la gentillesse de son personnel. J'avais découvert ce coin agréable un peu par hasard, un mercredi également, lors d'une balade que je m'étais autorisée après un cours de comptabilité. Mes amis s'étaient réfugiés dans un café huppé de New York, un café que j'avais aussi l'habitude de fréquenter. Cependant, ce jour-là, j'avais eu envie de faire un break, de sortir de ma zone de confort. N'ayant aucun cours ce mercredi après-midi là, ni aucune activité de prévue, je m'étais proposée de sortir et profiter de ce temps libre. C'est ainsi que j'avais découvert ce café, après avoir traversé le passage piéton. Depuis, il était devenu, on va dire, « mon sanctuaire ». Mes amis, à part quelques rares exceptions, ignoraient son existence. A vrai dire, je ne leur en avais pas parlé. La serveuse me remit mon café à emporter avec un sourire que je lui rendis. Je la remerciai et lui donnai un billet, avant de partir. Le plus souvent, je m'asseyais à une table pour déguster ce nectar. Cet après-midi, j'avais décidé de me dégourdir les jambes, pour m'aérer l'esprit après une heure de réflexion intense devant le sujet soumis par mon professeur. Au départ, j'avais jeté mon sac sur mon lit et m'étais affalée sur le matelas, prête à rester dans ma chambre du campus à ne rien faire. Finalement, j'avais changé d'avis et m'étais relevée pour sortir avec, pour seul accompagnateur, mon iPod.

Il faisait doux, le soleil était au rendez-vous et quelques âmes profitaient de ce beau temps pour vagabonder comme moi ou se rendre dans un lieu précis. Je sirotais mon café et avais mis mes oreillettes pour enchaîner les morceaux de ma playlist. J'étais plutôt satisfaite de mon travail lors de l'examen. Il faut dire que les cours de notre professeur étaient très intéressants et ce dernier savait comment éveiller en ses étudiants la passion pour les sujets qu'il abordait. J'avais bien fait de suivre le conseil du fils des voisins en m'inscrivant dans ce cours proposé par Columbia. Columbia… Une prestigieuse université d'où une partie non négligeable de mon entourage familial et géographique avait poursuivi ses études. Mon grand-père maternel et mon père, natifs de la Grosse Pomme, faisaient partie de cette catégorie. Mon grand-père paternel et deux de mes oncles s'étaient tournés vers le soleil de Stanford. Tous menaient maintenant une vie marquée par le succès et avaient leurs entrées dans les cercles de la haute. En digne membre de notre illustre famille, j'étais déjà promise à un brillant avenir avant même d'avoir fait mes preuves, de même que mon petit frère. Tout avait été mis en place pour que nous ne puissions pas échouer, le dispositif divergeant légèrement selon certains éléments. Pour moi, ce fut : école privée, cours de solfège et de piano, cours de danse, participation à plusieurs clubs de lycée, sans oublier l'incontournable bal des débutantes qui couronnait mon entrée dans le « monde ». Mes « efforts » n'avaient pas manqué de récompenses : vêtements chics, invitations à des évènements auxquels le commun des mortels n'assistait jamais, voyages somptueux, et autres privilèges. Lorsque j'avais décroché mon permis de conduire, mon père m'avait offert une voiture qui dépassait les trois cent mille dollars. Persuadée que mon statut le justifiait, j'avais trouvé ce cadeau tout à fait normal… pour une jeune fille de 17 ans, de même que tous les autres privilèges me semblaient être le minimum. Me voir refuser une entrée dans un club branché parce que j'étais déjà un peu alcoolisée aurait sans aucun doute provoqué une crise de ma part. Je n'aurais eu qu'à faire usage de mon influence et mon entrée était garantie. Cela peut vous paraître cliché, mais telle était ma réalité quotidienne. J'avais été gâtée par la vie, et pourrie aussi.


	2. Chapter 2

Mon entrée à Columbia (assurée aussi par le statut d'alumni de mon père et grand-père, ainsi que leurs donations) avait bouleversé tous mes préjugés d'alors. Ce qu'il y a de bien dans le système universitaire (même s'il y a des limites ou que certains aspects positifs en connaissent), c'est cette diversité de profils des étudiants. En deuxième année, je m'étais retrouvée à partager ma chambre sur le campus avec une fille originaire de Detroit, dont la mère travaillait à la mairie et le père dans le bâtiment, en tant qu'ouvrier. Ce dernier voyageait souvent pour ses missions. La mère veillait pendant ce temps sur leurs deux enfants, dont ma colocataire était l'ainée. La famille vivait modestement, sans pour autant être démunie. Ma colocataire s'était distinguée à l'école et dans des associations caritatives. Ces deux éléments lui avaient ouvert les portes de Columbia. Ma colocataire devait travailler à côté des cours pour continuer ses études et rembourser son prêt étudiant. Elle pouvait aussi compter sur le coup de pouce de ses parents qui avaient économisé pour pouvoir aider au mieux leurs enfants. Au tout début de ma colocation, je l'avais regardée de haut, préférant passer mon temps avec les étudiants de ma « classe sociale ». Nous nous croyions au-dessus de ceux qui n'avaient pas eu la même chance que nous, nous étions arrogants. Ma mère avait eu une réaction de peur en apprenant que je vivais avec une fille de Detroit dont les parents n'occupaient pas des postes de cadres dirigeants. Elle sortit au beau milieu d'un dîner familial qu'il fallait que je fasse attention à cette fille car elle pouvait avoir l'idée de me kidnapper pour nous réclamer une rançon, avec les temps durs que connaissait Detroit… Aujourd'hui, à chaque fois que je repense à cette anecdote, je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler. Ma colocataire et moi suivions le même cursus. On avait des cours en commun, mais on ne s'adressait pas beaucoup la parole, sauf pour les amabilités d'usage. Jusqu'au jour où un de nos professeurs avait demandé à sa classe de réaliser un travail de groupe. Il avait construit les équipes en tirant les noms au sort, en nous expliquant qu'il souhaitait qu'on puisse profiter de ce travail pour faire connaissance. Il avait eu raison car sans cela, je me serai mise avec deux autres étudiants que je connaissais car leur famille fréquentait le même club privé que la mienne. C'est ainsi que je m'étais trouvée associée à ma colocataire et un autre étudiant qui travaillait lui aussi pour payer ses études. J'avais pris une sacrée claque en voyant ces deux élèves travailler d'arrache-pied pour le travail de groupe et leur boulot. Ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour être présents à chaque réunion de groupe. Ils me considéraient comme leur égal, ou plus exactement, n'en avaient que faire que je sois une riche gâtée. J'aurais pu être la fille de Brad Pitt, ils n'en auraient pas fait une montagne, j'en suis sûre. Nous avions appris à nous connaître en réfléchissant ensemble et en rédigeant ce rapport. J'avais ouvert mon périmètre. Nous nous étions donnés à fond sur ce rapport et en avions récolté les fruits : nous avions eu la meilleure note de la classe. J'étais contente et j'avais enfin pu me lier avec ma colocataire (j'aurais quand même pu faire un effort avant, ceci dit). En fait, nous avions découvert que nous partagions pas mal de choses en commun. Nous sommes devenues amies et elle fait partie des rares qui sont au courant du café que j'ai découvert un mercredi. J'étais ressortie de ce travail de groupe avec plus d'humilité, humilité qui s'est renforcée quand cette amie m'a invitée à rendre visite à des enfants malades à l'hôpital au cours de l'une des visites de son association de la fac. Depuis, j'ai rejoint cette association. Entre ma deuxième et quatrième année ici, quelque chose a changé en moi. Je continue à côtoyer les personnes issues de familles aisées car je ne peux pas non plus les éviter : je les connais, alors faire comme si de rien n'était serait hypocrite toutefois, mon rapport vis-à-vis de mon milieu et de mon train de vie a évolué.

Depuis que je m'investis dans l'association de visite des enfants malades, je me suis sentie grandir et plus important, utile. Je réalisais enfin quelque chose qui avait un sens, qui faisait sourire les gens et qui leur faisait oublier les tracas de la vie quotidienne, ne serait-ce que pour une heure. Je me suis sentie fière d'accomplir quelque chose sans rien attendre en retour. Cette expérience m'a fait réfléchir à la valeur de la vie, de l'argent, du partage, de l'amitié. Peu à peu, car l'évolution est un processus, je me suis rendue compte que je me dirigeais tout droit vers une vie dictée par la réussite, les apparences, le faste. J'allais accepter ce poste dans un établissement de consulting mondialement connu qu'une connaissance m'avait proposée parce que mon père et elle jouaient souvent au squash ensemble. C'est d'ailleurs par relations que j'avais obtenu mes stages dans des entreprises renommées. J'allais avoir un très bon salaire, avec des avantages alléchants (appartement de fonction spacieux, primes, adhésion à un club) me tisser un réseau professionnel fourni parmi des personnes bien placées. Au pire, dans quelques années, j'allais finir par me marier avec un semblable, fonder une famille, devenir mère au foyer et vivre hystériquement par procuration la réussite de mon mari et de mes enfants, ainsi que récolter des fonds pour des œuvres caritatives pour montrer que je m'investis dans la communauté… Dans tous les cas, j'allais vivre une belle vie… Sauf qu'elle rimerait à quoi ? Quelle serait ma contribution à part m'inscrire dans la continuité du système ? Est-ce que j'allais concrètement aider mon prochain ? J'en doute... En fait, j'allais plutôt vivre en marge de la réalité. Je ne veux pas renier mon éducation et le confort dans lequel j'ai vécu, car ce serait comme cracher dans la soupe. J'ai été heureuse, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance de mener une existence sans jamais être dans le besoin. Cependant, continuer à vivre dans cette bulle d'insouciance n'est plus possible. Pourquoi moi plus qu'un autre ai eu le droit à ce présent ? Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je sens qu'il est temps maintenant pour moi de rendre ce qu'on m'a donnée, de faire plus qu'apporter une pause aux enfants à l'hôpital. Mon problème, c'est que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais pouvoir faire…


End file.
